Family
by SoulSearcher768
Summary: Dean talks about how important family is, no matter what.


Let me tell you a little something about family. They're the most important people in your life. Friends, they come and go. Lovers too. But family? They're always there. They may drive you nuts (man, will they drive you nuts) but in the end, when it really matters, they're the ones that will be there. And you've got to be there for them, too. Because family... they're the reason you're alive today. Without them, you'd be nothing. And despite all the drama, and the troubles, you love them (for the most part). You will always be there for them. And when it comes down to it, you'll be happy to find they'll always be there for you too.

I've been through the ringer once or twice in my life. It sucks, to put it (very) mildly. I always feel like... while I'm going through shit, that I'm going at it alone. I get it stuck in my head that I'm alone in it, and I have to make sure my family (like my little brother) stays out of the line of fire. But every time, ievery time/i I find that my brother, and other members of my special little pieced together family are at my side, helping me along the last leg of my journey.

I don't mean to get all sentimental here, don't get me wrong, but it seems to me that people lose sight of what is really important these days. I've lost enough family, both those that were blood related and those that might as well have been, to recognize the importance of it. Sure, I have my vices, and I often 'need' them around... but I'm not stupid enough to think I can keep going in this life without the little bit of family I have left.

That car you think is the most important thing in your life? She's a beauty, I'll give you that much. She's what? A '73, Dodge Charger? Or maybe a '69 Firebird convertible? Or, maybe you only go for the best, like me, and got yourself a '67 Chevy Impala? You'd do anything to make sure that car stays safe, right? Go out of your way to keep her healthy, clean and sheltered? Guess what? She's not as important as you think. It hurts me to say it, but if it came down to my baby, or family... my family gets the vote every time.

Maybe you're not a car person. Maybe you're a geek, someone who spends more time with a laptop than people. You know all the best sites for research. You're majoring in two things at your local college, and have a third major through an online college. You've got the brains, so flaunt them, right? Your laptop, and every other electronic you own is in perfect condition. They're all the latest gadgets and gizmos that society is raving about.

Forget them. Seriously, dude. Forget 'em.

You've got a brother (or sister?) who needs someone to see they are hurting. You're the only one they will really open up to because you've been there through it all, you've seen all their mistakes. All their ups and downs in life. You know them better than they know themselves sometimes (though they won't ever admit it to you).

I guess what I'm getting at is that no matter what seems to be the most important to you, family is always... ialways/i more important. If you've ever lost anyone long before their time, you know what it feels like to lose time you thought you had with them. To wonder what they would think of you inow/i, if they were still alive. To wonder if your life would be different if they were still alive.

Damnit. I told you I didn't want to get all sentimental on you. It's not my thing, ya know? I just like to make sure people see the importance of family, because I've lost most of mine and I'm clinging to the last threads of it I have as tight as I can. You can get pissed off at them and maybe you can honestly convince yourself you hate them (and hey, maybe some of them deserve it) but they will always be your family. Your blood (or close enough to it that it seems like they are). And if you need them, they'll be there... even if you don't ask for them to be. Hell, especially if you don't ask them to be.

They're your family, like it or not. And I'm not kidding, man. They are ithe most important people you have/i. Don't let go, don't give up on them when they make stupid mistakes. And don't forget that while you think you're the one taking care of them... they're really the ones taking care of you.

All right, enough of this. Wanna grab a beer?


End file.
